


Caught in a Lie

by sincerlyconnor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Michael Mell, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jake 'idk how to deal with being gay for my best friend so im gonna be a dick about it' dillinger, Jealousy, Jeremy 'im too nice' heere, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Squip, Questioning, SERIOUSLY SO MUCH PINING GUYS, Slow Burn, aka weed, wow gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerlyconnor/pseuds/sincerlyconnor
Summary: Rich Goranski and Michael Mell; they have many things in common, the main one being the fact that they're in love with their best friends.But, when Rich very awkwardly lies and says that him and Michael are dating, things take a wild turn.





	Caught in a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> so this is literally a gay shit show yay, leave a comment or kudos is you want me to write this bc idk if i should, i hope y'all enjoy the prologue!!

"-And he offered me a piggy back ride the other day, like why the fuck would he do that? I accepted though obviously, and man he's so tall," Michael chuckled at Rich's ranting, taking a long hit from the joint and passing it to his friend.

This was a common occurrence, the two boys smoking weed together while crying over their crushes.

"Jeremy asked to borrow my hoodie last week because all of his were in the wash." Michael groaned. "That's something boyfriends do! Does he want me to fucking make out with him?" He sighs loudly taking off his glasses and not even bothering to close them before placing them aside.

"He probably does! You're lucky Mik, at least he has a chance of liking you back." Rich fills his cheeks up with air and holds his breath for a moment.

"I'm sorry that you're in love with Jake 'i'm straight' Dillinger," They both laugh and Michael frowns when he realizes they finished their third joint. "Dude I'm fuckin stoned,"

"Me too, But I don't wanna sober up before Jake's party,"

Oh yeah, Jake's party.

Michael didn't wanna go, but Jeremy was on a weekend vacation and Rich, his other closest friend, begged him to. Plus, Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna asked him to hang out with them after; if Chloe and Brooke didn't sneak away to make out in Jake's bathroom.

"Let's finish finish another joint,"

There was a part of him that was glad Jeremy wasn't going to the party. Michael didn't really want to deal with a drunk Jeremy Heere, especially since a drunk Jeremy Heere equaled him trying to make out with everyone (including Michael).

And while yes, Michael would love to make out with him, not when he was drunk.

He felt truly bad for Rich. Jake was straight (no one believed that but him), and even if he wasn't he was very no homo around everyone.

When Rich came out to the school as Bisexual, no seemed to bat an eye, people were more surprised that him and Jake weren't dating. Jake was defensive.

When it came to Jeremy and Michael, it was more a case of two boys that were clearly in love refusing to tell each other. When Michael asked Christine why she broke up with his best friend, she had two answers.

"Well.. I think I'm aromantic? I don't want to date anyone, I don't feel the need to. Also I think he's interested in someone else,"

Michael sighs when the two finish the last joint. "Should we leave now," Rich groans, wobbling a little as he stands.

Neither of them had any idea what would happen at that party.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo yes should i write this?


End file.
